Winx Club - Episode 506
The Power of Harmonix is the sixth episode of the fifth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Following the events of the previous episode, Tecna and Aisha try to open the Sirenix Book but found that it won't open because they don't have the power. Musa and Flora come in to tell them Ms. Faragonda wanted to talk to them. Meanwhile outside in the courtyard, Bloom continues to attempt to jog Sky's memories. As it looks like she is finally reaching him, Princess Krystal arrives to tell Sky she's brought someone who can help restoring his memories. To Bloom's shock, it is Diaspro. Diaspro immediately pulls Sky away to "reacquaint him" about his past. An oblivious Krystal looks pleased with herself, thinking that bringing Diaspro would help, which Stella makes a sarcastic remark about. Stella and Bloom are not happy but they don't show it. Stella tells Bloom the others are waiting for her in Faragonda's office. In Faragonda's office, the headmistress tells the Winx that they must complete the quest of Sirenix in one lunar cycle or they will lose their powers forever. This is not a decision to be taken lightly, and that in order to truly attain it, all of them must agree to the decision. She then tells them to go to Graynor to represent Alfea and compete in a little competition with other fairies of the Magic Dimension. The girls arrive at Graynor where other fairy teams have already situated and meet the Ancestral Spirit of Nature. She will grant the winning fairies Nature's Boon which would increase their powers dramatically. The contest is to search for the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle. She warns that the creature is elusive and will only show herself to those who are worthy. Stella, Musa, and Tecna search the mountains while Bloom, Flora, and Aisha search the riverbed areas. Unknown to them, Tritannus was spying on them and sends the Trix to finish them off. In the mountains, Tecna is filled with self-doubt due to the robot incident in the previous episode, which she ties to her upbringing on Zenith where it is revealed that Zenith inhabitants don't show their emotions, making her wonder how the others can even trust her anymore. Stella and Musa put her fears to rest, saying they trust her wholeheartedly. Musa calls a few birds down with her singing. When asked about it, she replies it was something her mother taught her. Tecna mentiones that Musa hardly talked about her mother, and she replies that maybe she should start now. At the riverbed area, Bloom, Flora, and Aisha have no more luck finding the Rainbow Mantle Creature. Flora then conjures up some enchanted strawberries to attract magical creatures. Instead, she winds up attracting a monster the Trix summoned. The girls quickly transform to fight it off. While they are busy with it, the Trix go off to find the Creature of the Rainbow Mantle and kill her so that no one will get the Nature's Boon. Back with Stella, Musa, and Tecna, they find a stag with rainbow-colored horns. One of the fairy teams had been following them and tried to get it. Tecna doesn't care since she believes that's not the creature they were looking for. Suddenly, a horse shows itself, disappointing the girls. The stag runs off, but the Trix arrive to attack. The fairy team shoot at them, which has no effect, and are evidently scared out of their minds. Just as the Trix are about to kill them, Stella quickly blocks the attack, and a fight ensues. Unfortunately, due to Tritannus's power-up, the Trix are too strong and knock the three Winx out. In the fight, the horse from before is knocked off the cliff and is hanging for dear life onto a branch. As per her sick and twisted nature, Icy decides to drop the horse to its death for fun, but is stopped by Bloom, Flora, and Aisha, who arrive in time. The branch broke, causing the helpless horse to fall, and Bloom quickly saves it with her powers. She sets it on the cliff and tells it to stay clear from the fight. The three are hard-pressed trying to fight the Trix and protect the unconscious Stella, Musa, and Tecna, and don't look so well. The horse then suddenly rushes past and reveals itself to be the real Creature of the Rainbow Mantle, healing the Winx. The Trix go in to kill her off, but the Rainbow Creature easily repels them, forcing the three witches to retreat. The Winx return back to the Ancestral Spirit of Nature with the Rainbow Mantle Creature, winning the competition and the right to Nature's Boon. Back at Alfea, the girls use their powers to open the Sirenix Book. A voice from the book tells them that this is the start of their long and perilous journey, and that if they can't attain Sirenix within a lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. Their task is to find the Gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy, and Courage, which are hidden somewhere in the vast oceans of the Magic Dimension. They are each granted Sirenix Boxes, containing guardian spirits of Sirenix. The voice then leaves them a riddle to finding the first gem. Tecna, Musa, and Flora stay behind at Alfea to research on the Cove of Shimmering Shells, which is somewhere on Andros, but no one knows where it is. Bloom, Stella, and Aisha go to Andros to find the cove, going on directions found by Tecna. The three girls then activate their new power of Harmonix to begin their search... Major Events *The Winx learn that to achieve Sirenix, they must complete their quest in one lunar cycle or they could lose their powers if they fail. *The Winx open the Sirenix Book and they each receive a Sirenix Box, which are their Sirenix Guardians. *The Winx achieve Harmonix from their Guardians of Sirenix. *Tecna, Flora and Musa ask Palladium for help about finding the Shimmering Shells. *Bloom, Stella and Aisha transform into Harmonix Fairies for the first time. Debuts *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle *Bloom,Stella and Aisha Harmonix *Harmonix (song) *Roy *Ancestral Spirit of Nature *Sirenix Boxes *Graynor Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Tecna **Flora **Stella **Musa **Aisha *Specialists **Sky **Roy *Tritannus *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Krystal *Faragonda *Creature of the Rainbow Mantle *Ancestral Spirit of Nature *Diaspro Script *Nickelodeon Trivia *Tecna mentions her home planet for the first time since Season 1 Episode 4. *It's revealed that people on Zenith don't show their emotions. *Musa reveals her opera singing talent for the first time. *This is the first time we hear the Harmonix song. *On the Nickelodeon website, this episode is titled: "The Hidden Rainbow". **It was re-uploaded to Nickelodeon website a few days ago and now called The Power of Haramonix. *Even though the Winx earned their Harmonix powers, the Harmonix transformations are only shown for Bloom, Stella and Aisha. *This is the last appearance of the Believix transformation. This is also the first time Believix was really weak to use by the Winx, this also marks the last hearing of the Believix song. *This is the third time a new transformation was earned during the sixth episode of the season. The first being Enchantix, the second being Believix. *Diaspro appears for the first time since Episode 9 in Season 3. *In the original/Italian version, the Winx have longer than a month to complete their missions. *The title of the episode - "The Power of Harmonix" - sounds similar to the tag name of Season 4 in the Nick Dub - "The Power of Believix". Mistakes *After the Ancestral Spirit of Nature speech, Bloom's boot is not behind Flora's boots, Instead it showing on top of it. More to be added.... Voice Cast Rai Italian Coming soon... Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Matt Shively as Sky *Ariana Grande as Diaspro *Cymphonique Miller as Krystal *Lynn Milgrim as Ancestral Spirit of Nature Quotes "We trust you, Tecna; with our lives, if we have too" - 'Stella & Musa' Videos Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Nickelodeon Category:Harmonix Category:Season 5 episodes